What happens next? The world may never know
by Iceblossom22
Summary: Kahoko is pregnant, she gets into a coma, what happens next? The world may never know.... Sorry I had to re-write this...My comp got hacked.
1. Chapter 1

Kahoko was practicing her violin in the garden. She was most definitely unaware that she had already spent half an hour there . She was also unaware that her daughter was watching her until she told her, "Okaa-sama, that was really nice. But now otou-sama is waiting in the living room. He says you're late okaa-sama and okaa-sama knows that otou-sama doesn't like you to be late." Kahoko followed her to the living room.

"You're late, Kahoko." greeted her husband. "I am aware of that, Azuma. Your daughter told me that." She retorted. (Yes, Kahoko married Azuma) "Amaya, wait outside for us OK?"

"Hai okaa-sama." With that, Amaya went outside. "What is it, Azuma?" asked Kahoko.

"As annoying as always, you know Amaya needs a holiday right?" Kahoko nodded.

"You're planning a very **amusing **holiday. Aren't you?" (emphasis on that since Azuma uses that word in the anime a lot.)

"Since when did I become so readable?" he asked.

"Since I learnt the meaning to your teasing after I married you!" she retorted nastily. "Anyway we should be going now."

It was a partly silent ride since Kahoko and Azuma are talking in whispers.

"I am what?" asks Azuma.

"Hardly ever at home, Azuma." replies Kahoko

"I'm busy, Kahoko" says Azuma

"I know that," says Kahoko, ever so slightly annoyed."But at least on Sundays at least spend some time with your daughter."

"Sorry, Kahoko." says Azuma. "Hey, remember your graduation? From College mind you."

"More like your proposal." snorts Kahoko "Of course I remember, you buffoon!"

"Hark, who's talking!" retorts Azuma. "When's your next tour?"

Amaya starts to wake up"W aah...okaa-sama?"

"You can go back to sleep,Amaya." says Kahoko. "Oh and by the way it's in August so that we can bring Amaya."

"Where?" asks Azuma. "Please don't say we're going to Russia...That place makes me want to throw up."

"Wow!" exclaims Kahoko. "We've been married for 4 years and I've never heard you never said that. And you're in luck, we're going to Italy."

"I know I never said that." says Azuma "Do you think Amaya wants to go?"

"Of course. I already asked her." says Kahoko. "And by the way, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" asks Azuma.

"Promise you won't get mad?" asks Kahoko.

"Yes!" says Azuma,getting impatient. "What is it, Kahoko?"

"I'm pregnant..." says Kahoko, her voice trailing off.

"What?" asks Azuma, quite unsure if he heard right.

"I'm pregnant." says Kahoko.

"Positive?" asks Azuma.

"All seven of them." Kahoko assures him.

"Seven! OK I believe you." says Azuma, smiling.

"You're not mad?" asks Kahoko.

"Why would I?" he asks. "Except for the craving for bananas in the middle of winter with Amaya."

Kahoko beams "Thanks. Hey! I was hungry!" she says, pouting a little.

"Whatever." says Azuma, "Now wake your daughter up, we're here."

Kahoko shakes Amaya by the shoulders gently

"Wake up Maya." she says.

"5 minutes..." replies Amaya.

"Never mind," say Azuma and Kahoko together. " You don't have to see Uncle Kazuki, Aunt Miyabi and Yumi OK? Don't forget Uncle Ryou, Aunt Mizue and the twins..."

Amaya jerks awake "Let's go"

"Knew it!" says Kahoko

"Typical her." replies Azuma. "She looks just like you, Kahoko. Acts like you too."

"At least she has your eyes and your amazing brains." says Kahoko, giggling.

"You flatter me." says Azuma.

"Baka-no-Azuma!" mutters Kahoko. Azuma bursts out laughing.

"Let's go already!" says Amaya. "You two are really annoying."

"Must have got that habit from you," says Kahoko. "You say that a lot and always have."

And so they entered Fuyuumi's summer house for the reunion.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Hey um... pls read and review and please tell me if its good and if you want me to post another chapter. I've got an Idea for it. Criticism is obviously welcome, flames are not exactly wanted but I can live with them. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna! * bows *. Love from Suzune!


	2. Chapter 2

Kahoko entered the summer house on Azuma's arm. Amaya was practically dancing her way in because she hasn't seen Yumi for a long time. Also because it was Christmas and Uncle Kazuki and Aunt Miyabi always gave her nice gifts.

"Oi, Amaya!" called Kahoko. "Wait for us. Please?"

"Hai, okaa-sama..." said Amaya "Gomenasai otou-sama."

"Hi, Kaho-chan!" greeted Hihara. "Hi, Yunoki!"

"Kazuki-senpai/Hihara! You just scared the bloody crap out of me!" Azuma and Kahoko responded together.

"Hey, um do you think we should let them play in the garden or will they ruin it?" asked Azuma. Kahoko shot him an 'Are – You-Completely – Nuts?' look.

"Hm.." said Miyabi. "You should ask Fuyuumi-san."

"Hm.." says Kahoko. "She's right Azuma. I think I see Shimizu-kun over there. I'll go look for Shouko-chan OK?" Azuma nodded.

Kahoko walked over to Shimizu who was half-asleep as always. "Shimizu-kun?" called Kahoko.

"Ah! Kaho-senpai, what can I do for you? It's been a while." he replied suddenly jerking awake.

"It has," Kahoko agreed. "Shimizu-kun, you haven't seen Shouko-chan around have you?"

"As a matter of fact," he replied. "I did. She said she would be in the practice room if she's needed. She's in room no.3."

"Thanks, Shimizu-kun."

"No problem."

**Kahoko's POV**

I found Shouko in the practice rooms as Shimizu said. "Shouko-chan?" I called.

"Kaho-senpai!" greeted Shouko. "Long time no see."

"Yes, Shouko-chan," I replied. "3 years. I last saw you when I was pregnant right?" She nodded. "Come with me if you want to see her."

"OK, Kaho-senpai." she said and followed me to the front where I found Azuma, Amaya, Tsuchiura-kun, Mizue-chan, Masahiro and Riyuka. (The twins.)Yumi and Amaya asked me the question. "Hi Azuma!" I greeted. "Hi, guys...And Tsuchiura-kun, you don't want to look behind you."

"Kaho is right, Tsuchiura, don't turn around." seconded my husband. Then he whispered in my ear. "That's Tsukimori right?" I nod.

"Oh, and kids," says Shouko "...Sure, you can play in the garden!"

**General POV.**

Tsuchiura didn't listen and turned around. He immediately turned back around when he saw Tsukimori.** "**We already told you!" the rest of us chorused. Tsukimori joined us.

"Hi, Tsukimori-kun" says Kahoko

"Tsukimori." grunts Tsuchiura

"Hello, Tsukimori." greeted Azuma

"Ts-Tsukimori-senpai!" stutters Shouko

"HELLO, TSUKIMORI!" booms Hihara

"Greetings, Minna." says Tsukimori and starts a glare contest with Tsuchiura (a/n: the usual)

Kahoko looked a bit pale. "Shouko-chan," she said. "Can you come with me?"

Shouko nodded and they left for the toilet. Kahoko practically barfed her stomach out.

"And by the way, Shouko-chan..." Kahoko told her. "I'm pregnant again."

Shouko just looked astonished. "No wonder! I'm so happy for you Kaho-senpai!" she said. "K-Kei- kun and I are g- getting married in J- June!" Kahoko beamed.

"Let's go back to the party." said Kahoko.

After the party ended, they went home. This time no whispering either because both Kahoko and Amaya dozed off. 'Typical of those two.' Azuma thought.

When they reached, Azuma gave Kahoko a kiss on the cheek to wake her up which worked. Kahoko carried Amaya up to her room and tucked her in. Then she went to sleep herself. Azuma joined her slightly later.

"Oyasumi, Azuma." Kahoko muttered.

"Oyasumi, Kahoko." he replied.

* * *

Author's note: Hey, it's me, Suzune. Please read and review OK? Like I said, I accept all kinds of reviews but try not to kill me. I really have no ideas left so try to include some in your reviews. I know the little green button is too good to resist right? Just comment. Now I'm talking nonsense again. Until next time, Suzune.


	3. Chapter 3

Kahoko got out of bed at about 5 in the morning.

"Kaho? Where you going?" asked Azuma drowsily.

"Going to prepare breakfast. Actually, also Amaya's 'surprise' birthday party. Keep her distracted OK?"

"Whatever." he replied and went back to sleep.

Kahoko entered the kitchen and got out her baking cookbook. She turned to the page for a orange cake. She found the recipe and started mixing. Just before she went to put it into the oven, Azuma came down. "Mataku, Azuma, if you want to help, help. If you don't, don't. OK?"

And she just put the cake in the oven. Azuma helped her with the icing.

"That's very nice Azuma." commented Kahoko.

"Not as nice as you." he replies. Kahoko gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget to be home by 11." she reminds Azuma.

"I won't." Azuma assures her. Then, he opens the door and heads for work.

**Amaya's POV**

'_Happy Birthday, me! _' I told myself. I took a bath and wore a t-shirt and Jeans. Then, I started my way down.

**Kahoko's POV**

I had to hide the gift I got her. Good thing the cake is in the fridge. "Ohayou, Amaya." I greeted my daughter. It was a Saturday and there was no school.

"Ohayou, okaa-sama," she greeted. "Is there any mail for me?"

"Nope," I replied. I know I'm getting better at lying. "Why would there be any for you today, Amaya?" I asked.

"No reason." she replied sounding glum.

I felt a bit guilty but I got over it. "Hm..." I suggested. "What time do you think your otou-sama is coming back?" I asked. Amaya shrugged. "Never mind." I said.

"Okaa-sama?" asked Amaya. "Can you tell me the story of the '_Violin Romance_'?"

"OK but don't interrupt." I said.

Amaya nodded.

"_**Once there were 2 princesses. The elder played the violin, and ****was bright and cheerful, the younger played the clarinet, and was pretty shy. They were good friends.**_

"_**There were also 5 princes. The eldest played the flute, and had the brain of the devil himself, the 2nd one played the trumpet, and was a very happy go lucky guy, the 3rd one played soccer. He also played the piano, the 4th one played the violin, and was a very stoic ice prince, and the youngest played the cello, and was very dozy.**_

"_**They all joined the intra-school concours. They were pretty good friends. The youngest prince started to like the younger princess and eventually started dating her. The other 4 princes tried to fight for the elder princesses' heart. But she saw the princes in different ways than they intended. They finally abandoned her when they discovered that they will never win. But one certain prince never gave up on the elder princess. It was the eldest prince. He kept teasing her for 2 years until she found out that he liked her. After another 2 years, they got married. 1 year after that, the eldest prince's younger sister married the 2nd prince. Both couples had a little girl. The 3rd prince married his ex-girlfriend, who was a princess from a neighboring country. They had a set of twins. The 4th prince never married, being the ice prince he was. And the youngest prince and the youngest princess are going to be married soon. And so far, The End."**_

_**General POV**_

"Okaa-sama, who were the princesses and the princes?" asked Amaya.

"The elder princess was me, the younger princess was your Aunt Shouko, The eldest prince was your otou-sama, the 2nd prince was Uncle Kazuki, the 3rd prince was your Uncle Ryou, the 4th prince was Uncle Len, though you've only seen him once, and the youngest prince was your Uncle Keiichi!" replied Kahoko.

Amaya was glowing with happiness.

"Hm..." Said Kahoko. "I think your otou-sama will be here in 5...4...3...2...1..."

_**Beep beep**__. _

"It's otou-sama! Okaa-sama is a genius!" exclaimed Amaya.

"Really?" asked Kahoko while opening up, "Your otou-sama used to say I was extremely dense!"

"You said he teased you cause he loved you." said Amaya.

Kahoko nodded and said, "I think he wants you to go with him."

"Yahoo!" she screamed.

Kahoko covered her ears. "Go, Shoo! Off with you!" said Kahoko. "And have fun!" Then Kahoko hurried to finish decorating.

She stepped back and admired her work when she finished. "Wow!" she told herself. "Not bad." Then all the other concur participants arrived. (well except Azuma). At about 1,Azuma arrived with Amaya. He covered her eyes and led her to the party.

"Surprise!" shouted everyone.

"Thanks otou-sama!" said Amaya.

You get it, the typical surprise party. It ended at abut 5 in the evening.

* * *

_Sometime during the party..._

"Yunoki-san," said Tsukimori.

"Yes?" answered Azuma, Kahoko and Amaya in unison.

"I meant 'Little Amaya', not you two." said Tsukimori, rolling his eyes.

"Its our name too, you know! We have every right to answer." Said Kahoko and Azuma.

All the concour participants laughed. Well, exclude Tsukimori.

* * *

"How was your 2 hours with your otou-sama?" Kahoko asked Amaya.

"I never thought it would be that fun! I must spend more time with Amaya!" exclaimed Azuma.

"Azuma!" Kahoko scowled. "I asked Amaya, not you! But it's nice to know."

"Okaa-sama!" said Amaya. "It was great! I saw a lot of flowers there. Otou-sama said something about bringing you there."

Kahoko raised an eyebrow.

"You remember the garden where I used to take you?" asked Azuma.

Kahoko nodded.

"I took her there." he explained. Another nod from Kahoko. She smiled. "See you later, Azuma. I'm going to have a little nap OK?"

He nodded. Kahoko woke up half an hour later. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Kahoko picked it up.

~Call~

Kahoko: Moshi-moshi? Yunoki residence, Yunoki Kahoko speaking.

Caller: Kaho-chan! This is Amou Nami.

Kahoko: Oh! Nami-chan! How are you? You seem to have changed your number.

Nami: Yeah, sorry 'bout that... I haven't seen you since your wedding. How are things?

Kahoko: Fine, hey, I'll ask Azuma if he's gonna let ya pay a visit. I'll be right back.

~Off the phone~

"Azuma!" Kahoko called. "Amou-san wants to know if she can come over to our house anytime soon."

"Whatever." he replied.

~Back to the call~

Kahoko: I think that's a yes.

Nami: Yahoo!

Kahoko: *gives the address*

Nami: I'll be there next month on the 15th.

Kahoko: Thanks Nami-chan. Bye!

Nami: Bye!

Kahoko turned around and what do you know, Azuma and Amaya were waiting for her.

"KYAH! You two!" screamed Kahoko playfully. "You did inherit the brain of the 1st prince, Amaya!"

"The 1st prince?" asked Azuma.

"I told her the story of the violin romance." she explained.

"Otou-sama?" asked Amaya.

"Hai" said Azuma.

"How did you and okaa-sama meet?" asked Amaya.

"Music..." say Azuma and Kahoko.

"Huh?" asks Amaya. "I don't get it!"

"The concurs," explains Kahoko. "When we were in high school, Amaya"

"Oh. Otou-sama?" says Amaya. "Did you tease okaa-sama when you two were in high school?"

Azuma shoots Kahoko a look "I guess you could say I teased her a little..." he admitted.

"A little?" argued Kahoko. "You did it every time you saw me alone!"

"Whatever you say, my sweet."says Azuma

"There he goes again, just like high school!"complains Kahoko.

"Whatever." says Azuma simply.

"Stop fighting you two!" says Amaya.

"You sound like my / Azuma's obaa-sama!" say Kahoko and Azuma together.

"I guess great minds think alike." says Amaya cheerfully.

"What?" asks Kahoko in disbelief. "Are you saying that your otou-sama's grandma was good?"

"You and otou-sama always say things at the same time." explains Amaya.

"Whatever" say Azuma and Kahoko in unison.

"That seems to be your favorite word nowadays, Azuma!" complains Kahoko.

"Nope." says Azuma. "My favorite word to you is 'Ashiteru'!"

"Azuma!" yells Kahoko. (Amaya yells "Otou-sama!")

"Whatever." says Azuma

Kahoko rolls her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-end of chapter-~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note : Please review. Constructive criticism is needed, flames are not wanted-but accepted! Just don't kill me! And I beg you guys! Please review! Pretty please?

-Yours truly, Suzune.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La corda D'oro Or any of the characters except Amaya.

Kahoko woke up at about 5 in the morning and began to prepare breakfast. She set the table and put the scrambled eggs on it. After preparing for breakfast, Kahoko sat down in her sewing chair and started working on a project. She wanted to make Amaya a set of _'__Batu Seremban__'_. Kahoko found the game when she was in Malaysia, During college.

**A/n:_'Batu Seremban' is a game which involves 5 small bean bags. You throw one in the air, pick some of the others up, then try to catch it again. There are 10 levels. After all 10 levels, there is one bonus level, called the 'King'. The 'King' makes you throw all the bags onto the table and pick one, throw it into the air, and sweep all the other 4 into your hand and catch the 1st one before it falls down. The 1st one to complete the 'King' is the winner. _**

Kahoko finished her project after about 30 minutes. Then she started playing. She started to have flashbacks playing this game.

_**FLASHBACKS**_

"Kahoko?" asked Aidah. "Awak reti main Batu Seremban ke tak?" (Do you know how to play Batu Seremban?")

"Memang reti." answered Kahoko. "Awak kan dah ajar..." (Yes, I know how to play, You're the one who taught me.)

"Nak lawan tak?" asked Aidah. "Kita lawan 3 orang dengan Fatin sekali. OK? (Wanna have a match? Three of us can play. Count Fatin in as well. OK?"

"Boleh." answered Kahoko. (Sure)

_And so they played._

_Kahoko and Aidah were playing Batu Seremban after receiving their music diplomas. Suddenly, Kahoko sensed a presence. (Since when Kahoko had sixth sense I don't know) _

"Aidah?" asked Kahoko

"Ya" replied Aidah.

"Ada orang dekat belakang aku tak?" (Is there somebody behind me or not?)

"Sebenarnya, ada." (Actually, yes.)

_Kahoko turned around._

"OMG!" exclaimed Kahoko.

"Kenapa, Kahoko?" (What's wrong, Kahoko?)

"Hello, Kahoko." said a voice.

"Awak kenal dia, Kahoko?" asked Aidah. (You know him, Kahoko?)

Kahoko nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt but I don't understand any crappy language that you're using. If its a language that is..." said Azuma.

"Yes, Yunoki-senpai, it is a language. It's called Malay!"

"Oh, yes, Malay. Awak ini dah gila ke, Kahoko?" (Are you crazy, Kahoko?)

"IIE!" screamed Kahoko. "YUNOKI-SENPAI!"

"Boleh saya pinjam kawan awak ini sekejap?" (Can I borrow your friend a moment?) asked Azuma

Aidah nodded and Azuma dragged Kahoko over to a more private place.

"Kahoko." He said softly. "Ashiteru."

"Sou?" asks Kahoko.

"Hai!" answers Azuma. "Now open this and I want a straight answer." He gives Kahoko a box.

Kahoko opens the box and finds a ring with a ruby in the middle of a carved flower. "Arigato," says Kahoko. "Yes...."

"You know, You'll have to call me Azuma you know?"

"A..a.." stutters Kahoko

"Go on." encourages Azuma

"Azuma..." Says Kahoko.

"Good girl." says Azuma.

"Okaa-sama?" says a little voice, waking Kahoko from her flashbacks.

"What are you doing awake, Amaya? It's only 6:00 in the morning." asks Kahoko

"Otou-sama is snoring a bit too loud for my ears." says Amaya cutely.

"That's his problem. I'll tell him when he wakes up." says Kahoko.

"Can I sleep with you, okaa-sama?" asks Amaya.

"Alright then." says Kahoko and puts away her 'surprise for Amaya' away and puts Amaya on her lap. After a while, both Kahoko and Amaya float into their own la-la-land."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own La corda D'oro or any of its characters.

Dedication: To all my reviewers, thank you. P.S. Batu Seremban really exists. I enjoy playing it with my best friends: Aidah and Fatihah.

* * *

_What happened before:_

"_Okaa-sama?" says a little voice, waking Kahoko from her flashbacks._

"_What are you doing awake, Amaya? It's only 6:00 in the morning." asks Kahoko_

"_Otou-sama is snoring a bit too loud for my ears." says Amaya cutely._

"_That's his problem. I'll tell him when he wakes up." says Kahoko._

"_Can I sleep with you, okaa-sama?" asks Amaya._

"_Alright then." says Kahoko and puts away her 'surprise for Amaya' away and puts Amaya on her lap. After a while, both Kahoko and Amaya float into their own la-la-land._

_At present:_

"Otou-sama," says Amaya, shaking Azuma's shoulders. "Wake up!"

"What is it Amaya? Its 7 in the morning." says Azuma.

"It's okaa-sama. She won't wake up." replies Amaya worriedly.

"Wait a minute." said Azuma and had a quick bath and put on his work clothes. "OK. Where is she?"

Amaya led him downstairs. She pointed to Kahoko's sewing chair. "She won't wake up even when I shook her like I shook you just now."

'Kaho didn't wake up? She is usually a very light sleeper. Just turning on the lights will wake her up.' Azuma thought 'Oh Kami-sama! Please don't let her be dead.' he prayed.

"I shouldn't have asked her to sleep with me," sobbed Amaya. "If I didn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"Amaya..." said Azuma softly. "You can't blame yourself. You're only 3. Its not your fault." Azuma walked over to Kahoko and held her hand gently.

Azuma takes his hand-phone out of his pocket. He dials the emergency line and waits for them to pick up.

'Kami-sama,' he prays. 'Please don't let her be dead, please.... Not to the one I love, please, Kami-sama! HELP ME!'

What they talked about on the phone? I think its best that you don't know.

Author's note: Well... is Kahoko dead? I wonder... Actually I know. Just want to put you guys on a cliffie. I want 16 reviews before the next chappie. See ya when I get the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters.

A/N: I am 3 reviews short here but I think I can deal with that. Make sure you review this time.

Dedication: To Nicolle. And to my beloved reviewers.

* * *

Kahoko, she was now in hospital. Attached by dozens of cables to a machine. With everyone crying around her bedside. By everyone I mean, Azuma, Amaya, Kazuki, Miyabi, Yumi, Ryoutarou, Mizue, Masahiro, Riyuka, Keiichi, Shouko, Len and her parents. She has been out cold for 3 days straight.

The room was white.

The sheets were white.

The bed itself was white.

The gown she was wearing was white.

And her face, if possible, was even whiter.

Finally she muttered something. "Corda?" she said. Everyone else except for Azuma and Amaya was confused. "Corda." she repeated.

"What the bloody hell is Corda?" asked Ryoutarou.

"Corda," said Azuma holding up her violin case, "Is this."

"Arigato, Azuma." says Kahoko softly. "Hello, Amaya." and drifts off into a natural sleep.

"Her violin has a name?" asks Len. "That's pretty ingenious."

Just then, Hamai Misa and her husband walk through the door.

"Onee-sama." greets Misa to Kahoko's mom.

"Hello, Misa-chan." replies Kahoko's mom.

"What is going on?" ask everyone there except Len and Kaho's parents.

"I thought either Len or Kaho would have told you." said Kaho's mom. Everyone shook their heads. Apparently not.

"We're sisters! Which makes Len and Kahoko..." said Misa, allowing them to continue.

"Cousins!" chorused the rest.

"Well," said Kahoko, suddenly waking up. "At least now you know."

"Well," said Len. "Our little inu-chan has woken up."

"Why is Kaho suddenly a dog?" asked Miyabi .

"When we were 6," explained Len.

"I used to bark at him a whole lot." continued Kahoko.

Ryoutarou burst out laughing. "I never thought that YOU, Tsukimori, of all people. Could make me laugh like this." And continues snorting in laughter.

"Mizue-chan?" asked Kahoko. "You might want to splash that guy's face with water now."

Mizue nodded and **SPLASH**! Ryoutarou Tsuchiura got completely drenched. Len smiled in amusement. Then he said, "If you EVER, tell ANYONE that I smiled, I will hunt you guys down and KILL you. UNDERSTAND?" Everyone except Kahoko nodded.

"Like you dare." said Kahoko.

"Maybe with an exception of you, inu-chan." replied Len.

"Watch your mouth there, Len onii-sama." barked Kahoko.

"And now the whole world knows why I always called you an 'inu-chan'." said Len.

"Okay, Tsukimori," said Azuma. "I think you are annoying my wife a little too much there."

"Fine."

"I think another round of sleep is incoming. If any of you who are NOT blood-related to me in any way, you better be out by the time I wake up." threatened Kahoko.

"Bye, Kaho-chan/ Kaho-senpai/ Hino!" said everyone except the Yunoki's, The Hino's and the Tsukimori's. Kahoko had already gone back to sleep.

"Tidur dengan nyaman," said Azuma, "Isteriku yang tersayang." (Sleep well, my beloved wife.)

"Otou-sama?" asked Amaya. "What in the world is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Its a very long story, Amaya." replied Azuma. "I'll tell you some other day."

A/N: I really enjoyed reading the reviews. Ha ha. Did you guys really think that I would murder Kahoko? Should I use more Malay in the upcoming chapters? You're going to have to tell me that in your reviews. Anyway, Like it? Not too bad? Terrible? I still need reviews. I know that cute green button is too tempting to resist. See ya soon. Love, Tadashi Suzune-san.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I think that I will use less Malay in the upcoming chapters. Less, not NO Malay. And BTW, I do NOT accept flames or any "Mildly unfriendly reviews" anymore!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own La corda D'oro.**

A phone rang through the Yunoki household. Azuma picked it up.

~the call~

Azuma: Moshi-moshi. Yunoki residence. Yunoki Azuma speaking.

Caller: Yunoki-senpai? This is Nao Kobayashi speaking. May I speak to Kaho-chan?

Azuma: Kobayashi-san, didn't you know? Kahoko is in hospital.

Nao: NANI?

Azuma: Kahoko is in hospital.

Nao: CRAP. What happened?

Azuma: She went into a coma for 3 days. She's conscious now.

Nao: Which hospital?

Azuma: Yokohama Hospital.

Nao: OK! I'll be there around 3.00, see ya.

Azuma: Ja, Kobayashi-san.

Nao: Ja, Yunoki-senpai.

~call ended~

"Maya?" called Azuma.

"Hai,otou-sama." replied Amaya. "What is it?"

"What were you asking me about 10 minutes ago?" asks Azuma.

"If we were going to see okaa-sama?" asks Amaya.

Azuma looked at her.

"YAY! We're going to see okaa-sama." yells Amaya excitedly.

"Shh...." says Azuma softly. "The neighbors might kill us." Amaya nodded.

And so they both went to the hospital to see Kahoko. When they entered her room....

"Hello Azuma." says Kahoko, with her back to him. "Hi, Maya."

"And since when did you have sixth sense?" asked Azuma.

"A very long time ago." replied Kahoko. She turned around. "How can I help you?"

"Your friend, Nao Kobayashi called," said Azuma. "We just came to help you get ready by 3."

Kahoko nodded. Azuma ran her hair through his fingers and tied it into a 'maiden's ponytail'. It was extremely neat. Then, they just waited for Nao to come.

At 3.00 sharp, Nao arrived.

"Kaho-chan!" exclaimed Nao. "You look awful! I won't tell Amou, promise." Then she hugged Kahoko.

"Nao-chan," said Kahoko rasping, "Can't breathe!"

"Oops." said Nao and released Kahoko.

"Yo kat na!" gasped Kahoko. (Thank goodness) "Help me up." Nao helped her up.

Kahoko went over to get Corda. "Well, Nao-chan, let's see if I am up to Tsukimori's standards or not." she said. Then she began to play Caprice no.24 by Paganini.

Nao gasped. "They are that close that she even plays his songs?" she said.

"Judging from the way you act," said Azuma. "I think Kaho didn't tell you either."

"Tell me what, Yunoki-senpai?" asked Nao.

"I'm not your senpai any more, Kobayashi-san." said Azuma. "Well I understand why she didn't tell you, now just listen."

Kahoko finished the piece. "Well?" she asked. "Was it worth my practice?"

"Just like Tsukimori's playing." said Nao. Kahoko blushed.

"Nao-chan!!!" said Kahoko. "What's with you trying to pair me up with Len-o...I mean, Tsukimori-kun."

"What were you going to call him?" asked Nao.

"I think its about time you told her." said Azuma.

"Fine!" said Kahoko. "Tsukimori Len is my cousin. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. I was going to call him 'Len-onii-sama. HAPPY?"

"Wow." said Nao. "No wonder you play so well. Who are you related to?"

"My mother's name is Hamai Karina. So what do you think?"

"OMG! You are related to THE Hamai Misa?" screamed Nao.

"Not so loud, Nao-chan! I don't need the whole hospital to know." scolded Kahoko.

"Know about what?" asked a voice behind her.

"Auntie Misa! What a surprise," exclaimed Kahoko. "Oh crap. You brought HIM too?"

"I'm afraid so." said Misa. "He won't leave me alone."

"Hello, inu-chan." said Len.

"Why is Kaho-chan suddenly a dog?" asked Nao.

"You tell her,Len-onii-sama." said Kahoko."I'm too lazy."

"Fine. Since we were 6, Kaho used to bark at me a lot." explained Len. "And since then, I called her inu-chan."

"Sou ka." said Nao.(I see)

"Kaho?" asked Misa. "What is the piece you are currently practicing?"

"Len-onii-sama has to promise not to get mad." said Kahoko.

"Fine. I promise." said Len.

"Caprice no.24 by Paganini." said Kahoko.

"May I hear it?" asked Len and his mother in unison.

"Of course, your majesties." said Kahoko sarcasticly and played.

"Wow. She's better than me." whispered Len to his mother.

"Did you just admit that someone is better than you?" asked Azuma.

"It's about time you started learning an instrument, Amaya." said Kahoko suddenly.

"You're right." said Azuma. "What instrument do you want to learn?"

Amaya looked around at everyone in the room. "Do I have to choose?" she asked. Kahoko and Azuma nodded.

"You know, your dad used to play the piano." said Kahoko.

"What do you mean used to?" asked Amaya.

"Actually, I still can." said Azuma. "I was banned from playing. You do NOT want to know the details."

"Fine. My choice is..." said Amaya. Everyone leaned closer. "I'm going to learn the violin."

"You sure, Amaya? I cut my fingers tons of times when I was playing and I have the scars to prove it." said Kahoko and showed her fingers with red lines but nothing else.

"She is right," said Len, showing his fingers. "So do I."

"How come Uncle Len's fingers have more scars than okaa-sama's?" asked Amaya.

"Because I didn't allow her to use fake violin strings." said Azuma. Len rolled his eyes. Kahoko grabbed her bag and started rummaging through it.

"Here you go." she said, giving Amaya the set of _'Batu Seremban'_ that she made.

"Erm.." said Amaya. "What is this stuff?" holding up the 5 bean bags.

"_Batu Seremban_." said Kahoko. "Azuma, care to join me?"

"Alright, but I must warn you I am really bad so go easy on me." said Azuma.

"I haven't played in 4 years so shut up." retorted Kahoko. "You go first.5 kings."

Azuma picked one of the beanbags up and threw it up, he caught one beanbag that was still on the table before catching the first one. This happened until he got to the 2nd level. He couldn't get the beanbag he threw in the air and he lost.

Now it was Kahoko's turn. She played and did 2 kings in one go. She lost at level 5 after her 2nd king.

Len whistled. "You're good, inu-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Aidah is much better." said Kahoko and watched Azuma play. "Man, that guy is lousy."

Kahoko finished the game in 3 more turns.

"You're as good as 4 years ago." exclaimed Azuma.

"Like I said, Aidah is better than me."

"That's because it's her traditional game!" protested Azuma.

"Who is Aidah?" asked Amaya.

"Aidah is one of my closest friends now, everyone except you two," said Kahoko, pointing toward Azuma and Amaya. "Better get out or you'll get a full dose of my Aikido. May I have the pleasure of warning you that I have a black belt?"

"She isn't lying," said Azuma. "She even kicked my but, it still hurts." Kahoko raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't hard." said Kahoko.

Len, Misa and Nao ran out of the room before you could say "Christopher Columbus"! **(I got that from one of my friends)**

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update! I have to study, mid terms are next week and Puan Amirah is giving me mounds of homework. So see you in October if I can. Bye, guys!!! I know the chapter is lousy.**

_**Kepada yang berbahasa Melayu: Sebenarnya, aku kena ulang kaji untuk SPM, memang aku orang Jepun, tapi aku dah pindah ke Malaysia 3 tahun lepas. Bye!!!Memang bab ni merosot.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. Sorry for not updating for so long. Had to study for my exams. Still am.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La corda D'oro.

"Azuma-nii-sama?" called Miyabi. "Kahoko-nee-sama is calling."

"I'll be right there." he replied. "Come on, Amaya." he said and walked into the room.

"Hi you two." said Kahoko.

"Nice to see the color back in your face." replied Azuma.

"Okaa-sama!" said Amaya. "I missed you! So much."

"Me too. Come here." said Kahoko, patting the space on the bed next to her. "You're quite a little monkey anyway."

"Hai, okaa-sama." replied Amaya and climbed up onto the bed.

"Guess what, Kaho." said Azuma.

"What?" asked Kahoko.

"You're being let out today." replied Azuma.

"Praise Kami!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to feel like eating mangoes."

"Oh boy." muttered Azuma. "Here we go again."

"I was kidding, Azuma." said Kahoko. "Amaya, how was your otou-sama's cooking?"

"Awful." replied Amaya. "He burnt the fish and baked the chicken."

"You baked the chicken?" giggled Kahoko. "Not so perfect after all."

Azuma scowled. "I've never had to cook!" he protested.

"Quite obvious." replied Kahoko. "Come in Kazuki-senpai."

"Huh?!" exclaimed Kazuki, surprised. "How did you know I was here, Kaho-chan?"

"You really want to know?" asked Kahoko.

"Hai." replied Kazuki and Azuma together.

"Sure?" asked Kahoko.

"Hai." replied the two ex-classmates.

"Fine." Kahoko gave in. "."

"Sumimasen?" asked Azuma.

"I. Was. Blind. For. A. Year. Or. Two. When. I. Was. Younger." said Kahoko.

"You were?" asked Kazuki and Azuma.

"Yup!" replied Kahoko. "I can sense movements with my feet."

"I see." said Azuma.

"Come in, Miyabi-chan!" said Kahoko. Miyabi came in.

"The door was closed and I didn't even knock" exclaimed Miyabi.

"I know." replied Kahoko.

"I do NOT want to know why!" said Miyabi.

"You don't have to." replied Kahoko.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." said Azuma.

"Is there someone here called Hino Kahoko." asked a voice.

"Nope!" answered Kahoko. "But there is someone called Yunoki Kahoko."

"I know that!" replied the voice. "Can I come in?"

"It's Kaji-kun."Kahoko whispered to Azuma.

"Come in,Kaji" called Azuma, gritting his teeth.

"Yunoki-san" said Kaji.

"Yes?" replied Azuma, Kahoko, Amaya and Miyabi simultaneously.

"I meant Kaho-chan." said Kaji. "You may leave now."

'Arigato, Kami!' sang Kahoko in her head. "Thank you, Kaji-kun. Goodbye!" she said.

Sorry for not updating. I swear I will try to update more soon. I think there will be one more chappie at the end of the month. Ja ne! Don't forget to review. If you don't, I will kill Kahoko.

Kahoko: No fair!

A life depends on it! I'll be waiting....


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. Sorry for not updating for so long. Had to study for my exams. Still am.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La corda D'oro.

"Azuma-nii-sama?" called Miyabi. "Kahoko-nee-sama is calling."

"I'll be right there." he replied. "Come on, Amaya." he said and walked into the room.

"Hi you two." said Kahoko.

"Nice to see the color back in your face." replied Azuma.

"Okaa-sama!" said Amaya. "I missed you! So much."

"Me too. Come here." said Kahoko, patting the space on the bed next to her. "You're quite a little monkey anyway."

"Hai, okaa-sama." replied Amaya and climbed up onto the bed.

"Guess what, Kaho." said Azuma.

"What?" asked Kahoko.

"You're being let out today." replied Azuma.

"Praise Kami!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to feel like eating mangoes."

"Oh boy." muttered Azuma. "Here we go again."

"I was kidding, Azuma." said Kahoko. "Amaya, how was your otou-sama's cooking?"

"Awful." replied Amaya. "He burnt the fish and baked the chicken."

"You baked the chicken?" giggled Kahoko. "Not so perfect after all."

Azuma scowled. "I've never had to cook!" he protested.

"Quite obvious." replied Kahoko. "Come in Kazuki-senpai."

"Huh?!" exclaimed Kazuki, surprised. "How did you know I was here, Kaho-chan?"

"You really want to know?" asked Kahoko.

"Hai." replied Kazuki and Azuma together.

"Sure?" asked Kahoko.

"Hai." replied the two ex-classmates.

"Fine." Kahoko gave in. "."

"Sumimasen?" asked Azuma.

"I. Was. Blind. For. A. Year. Or. Two. When. I. Was. Younger." said Kahoko.

"You were?" asked Kazuki and Azuma.

"Yup!" replied Kahoko. "I can sense movements with my feet."

"I see." said Azuma.

"Come in, Miyabi-chan!" said Kahoko. Miyabi came in.

"The door was closed and I didn't even knock" exclaimed Miyabi.

"I know." replied Kahoko.

"I do NOT want to know why!" said Miyabi.

"You don't have to." replied Kahoko.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." said Azuma.

"Is there someone here called Hino Kahoko." asked a voice.

"Nope!" answered Kahoko. "But there is someone called Yunoki Kahoko."

"I know that!" replied the voice. "Can I come in?"

"It's Kaji-kun."Kahoko whispered to Azuma.

"Come in,Kaji" called Azuma, gritting his teeth.

"Yunoki-san" said Kaji.

"Yes?" replied Azuma, Kahoko, Amaya and Miyabi simultaneously.

"I meant Kaho-chan." said Kaji. "You may leave now."

'Arigato, Kami!' sang Kahoko in her head. "Thank you, Kaji-kun. Goodbye!" she said.

Sorry for not updating. I swear I will try to update more soon. I think there will be one more chappie at the end of the month. Ja ne! Don't forget to review. If you don't, I will kill Kahoko.

Kahoko: No fair!

A life depends on it! I'll be waiting....


	10. Chapter 10

_**A RESPONSE TO YOUR FRIENDLY REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM:**_

_**Matsuri-chan: Of course I consider it a review. By the way, my cousin, Misaki will be writing the next chapter as I will be on my honeymoon until the 15th of December.**_

"Do you play chess?" asked Yusuke.

"Jotto matte kudasai." said Amaya as she went to get something from her cupboard. "Here you go." she said handing him her chess set.

"I'm not good at this so go easy on me, onegai?" asked Yusuke.

"In your dreams!" said Amaya, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm no good either."

"There's only one way to find out." said Yuri. "Start!"

"But I haven't even arranged my pieces yet!" argued Yusuke.

"No, but Amaya-san did." said Yuri.

"I thought I told you to drop the 'san' part of it!" said Amaya.

"Gomen!" said Yuri.

"Hurry up, Yusuke-kun!" said Amaya. "You're white!"

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbled Yusuke.

~-5 minutes later-~

"Check." said Amaya. "More like checkmate."

"How? No way!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes way." said Amaya pointing to her Queen piece.

"SHIT!" he swore.

"What's with the colorful language up there?" asked Kahoko from downstairs.

"Nothing okaa-sama." replied Amaya.

"How can you get me into checkmate after only 5 minutes?" asked Yusuke.

"Only?" asked Amaya. "Okaa-sama beats otou sama after about 5 moves!"

"Wow." said Yuri.

"You win and you know it, Amaya." said Yusuke.

"Why, thank you. What time is it?" asked Amaya.

"2:30 pm. Exactly." said Yuri looking at her digital watch.

"You kids better come down and get your lunch!" called Kahoko from the kitchen.

"OK!" replied the three and went downstairs.

"Wow. Amaya, your okaa-san makes the tastiest lunch ever!" said Yuri.

"I'm sure your okaa-san can cook just as nice." said Kahoko.

"Actually, okaa-san can't cook to save her life." said Yusuke.

"Really?" asked Kahoko.

"Hai." was the simple reply."Otou-san is the one who cooks."

"Ah." said Kahoko. "Finish up, kids. Yuri and Yusuke, your parents will be coming any minute."

"OK."

"I'm going to open up. Be good OK?"

"Hn..."

And so Kahoko left to open the door. A few minutes later, she was accompanied by Nami and Junosuke.

_**(A/N:Actually, I'll just skip to when they go home.)**_

"JA!" called Kahoko, Azuma and Amaya.

"Ja." replied the other four and set home.

* * *

**_A/n: Hi! I'm Tanaka Misaki! I'm Suzune-nee-sama's cousin. As you probably know.... Suzune-nee-sama is on her honeymoon now. Oh, and she said that the next chapter is taking place 9 months later because she's too lazy! By the way, I'm sorry for the bad quality of this chapter. Its my first one. Hehe. What can you expect from an 11 year old, right?_**

**_Now you just know that the little button is too cute to resist._**

**JUST CLICK IT!**

**^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Hey, people. It's Suzune-chan again! I hope Misa-chan didn't torture you guys with her awful writing... I'm SO-so-so-so-so-so-sorry for making you wait that long. I was on my honeymoon, then I had to settle into my home.....Anyway... On with the story. The time setting is Kaho's birthday. I did NOT ask you to skip 9 months, Misa-chan! Sorry again. Merry Christmas! Kurisumasu Omedeto Gozaimasu, minna!

Kahoko went downstairs to start making breakfast, only to find that it had already been made.

"EH!" gasped Kahoko as a pair of hands covered her eyes from the back. "Azuma?!"

"Yes?" he replied slyly. "What is it, Kahoko."

"Can I at least open my eyes? Please?" begged Kahoko.

"Alright." he replied, taking his hands off her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Kahoko."

Kahoko found a big breakfast set on the table for her.

"Don't worry, I didn't cook it." said Azuma when he noticed her eying the breakfast suspiciously.

"Then, who did?" asked Kahoko.

"Kobayashi-san."

"Huh? Nao made the breakfast?" asked Kahoko.

"Just eat will you?" said Azuma. I owe Amaya a bit of help with something."

"Alright." muttered Kahoko. "I _still_ don't really see the importance in my birthday."

"It's the day _you_ came into existence, Kahoko. Or else, I would never love. Be happy about that." whispered Azuma into her ear. "And if you're not happy, I won't be able to take you for your birthday present."

"If it's that expensive, I swear I'll chop your head off with my meat cleaver!" threatened Kahoko.

"It's not. Believe me." assured Azuma.

"Good. Go on. Help her." said Kahoko pushing him upstairs. "I swear I'll never get his birthday present done in time!" she mutters.

She starts stitching a blanket for Azuma. She had gotten about 35 photos of him from Miyabi and was sewing them down the sides of it. She heard Azuma coming down the stairs and folded the blanket up and put it under the couch cushion. Then she hurriedly got into a completely perfect split and began stretching.

"What are you doing?" asked Azuma.

"Stretching." replied Kahoko.

"Kahoko! You're _pregnant_. I will NOT let you get into any more pain than you already are in." he exclaimed.

"You know, you should really stop worrying." she said. However, her baby bump was starting to show even though she was only 3 and ½ months pregnant.

"Never going to happen." said Azuma picking her up. "Ever. By the way, you're getting heavier, Kaho."

"Now you're calling me FAT?" exclaimed Kahoko.

"I did not say that."

"But you were probably thinking it."

Azuma sighed. He knew that he was obviously not going to win this fight. 'I'm going to write a book about the 100 things **NOT** to do to a pregnant woman.' he thought.

"What's on your mind?" asked Kahoko.

"Thinking about writing a book." replied Azuma knowing that it's not good to lie to Kahoko. "How about you go on outside and think of what you want to eat."

"Fine." said Kahoko.

Azuma sighed in relief and went upstairs to help Amaya with her gift.

"Otou-sama!" called Amaya in a whisper. Hurry up, we need to finish the paper roses before okaa-sama comes up."

"Alright. Let's get started." said Azuma showing her how to make the roses using crepe paper.

10 minutes later they were done. Amaya put the flowers in her mother's favorite vase and laid the table.

"Kahoko, you can come in now." said Azuma.

"Actually, I'd rather not eat yet..." said Kahoko softly. "I'm going to be sick. Hang on." She ran over to the bathroom and prepared to throw up.

Azuma followed her in and held her hair up while she did.

"Arigato." said Kahoko. "Azuma, I think I know what's wrong with the baby."

"What is it?" asked Azuma.

Kahoko held up 2 fingers.

"Twins?!" asked Azuma. "Wow!"

"I'm due on the 3rd of August, OK?" said Kahoko.

"OK. You should see Maya's birthday present for you." said Azuma.

"Alright." said Kahoko tying her hair back up. "I think that I really don't feel like going out today, can't we just stay home?"

"Of course." replied Azuma.

"Okaa-sama, look what I made!" said Amaya showing her the flowers.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Kahoko. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Anyone joining?"

"ME!" said Amaya.

"Alright, I'll come too." said Azuma.

As soon as Kahoko plopped onto the bed, she went straight off to La-la-land and didn't wake up until 3 hours later.

A/N: I've got another one coming. Merry X'mas everyone... Don't blame me if I take another erm.... 2 weeks to get the next chappie done....


	12. Important An

Dear Reader,

I am now very busy with my work and so have very little time for typing unless it is related to my work. So I am very, very, very sorry to tell you that....... I will be dropping this story. If you people actually want more chapters, you will have to review and maybe Misa-chan will publish the next chapters. Also, my pregnancy does not help with my writing ideas. (Yes, I'm pregnant with triplets...) So I wish you a prosperous Chinese New Year to you Chinese readers out there. Goodbye.

Yours sincerely,

_Itou Suzune_


End file.
